nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabel Blackthorn
'Annabel Blackthorn '''to przywrócona do życia Nocna Łowczyni, znaną ze skandalicznego i tragicznego związku z czarownikiem, Malcolmem Fadem. W bajkach Nefilim występuje jako ''Pani Noc. Biografia Śmierć Kiedy Annabel była małym dzieckiem, jej rodzina przygarnęła do siebie czarownika Malcolma Fade'a. Pomimo powszechnego pogardzania Podziemnymi, Annabel była dla niego miła. Gdy oboje dorośli, zakochali się w sobie. Surowe Prawo zakazywało związków Nefilim z Podziemnymi, więc para planowała ucieczkę. Malcolm, który zdążył już poznać Króla Ciemnego Dworu, przekonał ją, że będzie im potrzebna Czarna Księga Umarłych. Udało im się wykraść ją z biblioteki Instytutu w Kornwalii. Zostali jednak złapani przez rodzinę Annabel i uwięzieni przez Clave. Król pomógł Malcolmowi w wydostaniu się z więzienia, lecz Annabel pozostała w Cichym Mieście. Uwierzyła, że Malcolm ją opuścił. Inkwizytor torturował ją, by wyjawiła miejsce przebywania czarownika; posunął się do tego, że obciął jej serdeczny palec u prawej ręki. Annabel została odesłana do rodziny, by pożegnać się przed wysłaniem jej do Adamantowej Cytadeli. Jej bliscy, zawstydzeni jej postępowaniem, zakopali ją żywcem w grobowcu pod morzem i przekonali wszystkich, że została jedną z Żelaznych Sióstr.Władca Cieni Pośmiertnie Historia Annabel i Malcolma zainspirowała Edgara Allana Poe'go do napisania utworu Annabel Lee. ''Pisarz usłyszał ją od Podziemnych i postanowił spisać. Po kilku kolejnych latach Malcolm poznał prawdę o śmierci ukochanej. Załamany, popadł w obsesję i za wszelką cenę chciał przywrócić ją do życia. Odnalazł jej ciało i przeniósł je z grobowca do węzła geomantycznego, blisko oceanu, który zawsze kochała. Czarownik poszukiwał pomocy i trafił do Króla Ciemnego Dworu, który udzielił mu kilku wskazówek, które okazały się być fragmentem wiersza znanego wśród Nocnych Łowców: "''Najpierw ogień, potem woda, A na koniec krew Blackthorna. Zapomnieć spróbuj to, do czego Trzynastu trzeba i jednego. Nie szukaj szarej księgi aniołów, Białej, czerwonej... Szkoda mozołu. Aby odzyskać to, co przepadło, Za wszelką cenę znajdź księgę czarną." Wskrzeszenie Kilkadziesiąt lat po śmierci Annabel, Malcolm wreszcie dowiedział się, jak odzyskać ukochaną. Ukończenie rytuału nekromancji wymagało ofiar. Pierwsza próba udała się tylko częściowo, gdy Malcolm zabił rodziców Emmy Carstairs. Ich śmierć obudziła jedynie umysł Annabel - dziewczyna spędziła następne pięć lat unieruchomiona, bez możliwości porozumiewania się, ale w pełni świadoma. W sierpniu 2012 Malcolm podjął kolejną próbę i porwał Octaviana Blackthorna. W ostatniej chwili przerwali mu Nocni Łowcy z Instytutu w Los Angeles. Czarownik zginął od rany zadanej mu mieczem przez Emmę Carstairs. Ciało Fade'a (razem z Czarną Księgą Umarłych) wypłynęło przez szczelinę do otwartego oceanu. Woda wymieszana z krwią czarownika przedostała się do trumny Annabel. Doprowadziło to do jej dalszego przebudzenia - była w stanie otworzyć oczy.Pani Noc Malcolm Fade wrócił do życia w zdeformowanej formie. Zabił Arthura Blackthorna i dokończył z powodzeniem rytuał nekromancji. Annabel, przekonana że ukochany zdradził ją za życia, wpadła w szał. Obwiniała go o zakłócenie spoczynku po tym, co wycierpiała. Widok martwego ciała Arthura rozwścieczył ją jeszcze bardziej. Zadźgała Malcolma, zabrała Czarną Księgę i uciekła. Spotkała się z Julianem Blackthornem po tym, jak przekazał piksom wiadomość dla niej. Annabel poprosiła go, by zostawił ją i Księgę w spokoju, lecz ten odmówił. Zniknęła, gdy tylko pojawiła się Emma Carstairs. Wkrótce potem odnalazła wiadomość zostawioną jej przez Tiberiusa Blackthorna. Chłopak wykorzystał kryjówkę w Instytucie Kornwalijskim, z której korzystała, by kiedyś porozumiewać się z Malcolmem. Annabel zgodziła się zeznawać i wyjawić prawdę, że to ona zabiła Fade'a, a także przekazać Julianowi Czarną Księgę. Annabel, nadal podejrzliwa wobec Clave, chciała, by dla bezpieczeństwa towarzyszył jej Magnus Bane. Kiedy czarownik zachorował i nie mógł stawić się na przesłuchaniu, Annabel zezłościła się. Sytuacja pogorszyła się, gdy wręczono jej Miecz Anioła. Z powodu stresu i szaleństwa po przywróceniu jej do życia, Annabel w szale zamordowała Inkwizytora Roberta Lightwooda i Livię Blackthorn. Tuż potem zniknęła. Występowanie * A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld * ''Pani Noc ''(wspomniana) * ''Władca Cieni ''(pierwsze pojawienie się) Ciekawostki * Brakuje jej serdecznego palca u prawej ręki. Przypisy Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Blackthornów Kategoria:Bohaterowie